


Sneaky [Green]

by shirozora



Series: 7: The Colors of the Rainbow [4]
Category: Pundit RPF (US)
Genre: 7: The Colors of the Rainbow series, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirozora/pseuds/shirozora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven colors, seven themes, seven expressions of love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaky [Green]

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.
> 
> I hijacked a few prompts from an enormous list of various prompts and themes I found throughout LiveJournal. Sorry for not following the rules of the communities that originally provided them.

"What the-who put ketchup in my orange juice?"


End file.
